Gil and then Welcomer
by Josephine Wills
Summary: Gil welcomes 2 new people. Josephine and Alexandra. After a while we will learn that Gil knew one of them. Read to find out!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the CSI char's. The only one's I own are the one's that you see are new...in this fan fic...(I don't want to give away the story. 

Grissom walked into the CSI lab ready for another day of work. When he walked in the door he heard a scream. When he looked around he found that there were two new girls yelling at each other. The two girls were about the same size. One had brown hair and the other black. The two girls had brown eye's though. They were both wearing blue jeans and one, black hair girl, was wearing a blue sweater with a little cat on the front with 'sweet as sugar' on the front. The other girl had a black one on with the same thing.

"HE'S MINE!" The one with black hair yelled.

"NO MINE!" The one with brown hair yelled back. In between them stood Greg. When Greg spotted Gil he mouthed, 'help me' Gil grinned and walked over to them.

"Excuse me can I ask who you two are?" Gil asked. The two girls looked at Gil and looked at each other.

"Fan girl scream." The one with brown hair said, the both screached. Then they both started to play with his glasses and hair. They were giggling.

"I'm Josephine..." Said the black haired girl.

"Alexandera...You can call me Alex..." Said the other girl, flirting with him.

"I'm Grissom...You can call me Grissom..." Gil said, grabbing his glasses and walking away. Josephine ran over to him and smiled. "What?"

"We're recruiters." Josephine said handing him her file. Alex ran over too and gave him her file also.

Alex and Josephine then looked at Greg and ran back over to him. His eye's went big and he tried to run, but he had no success. Everyone on Gil's team looked at Greg and chuckled. They then went back to work.

At the corner of Josephine's eye she saw a handsome man walk back. He was tall and...Well...It was love at first sight. When she turned to look She imediatly fell in love. She walked over to him. The man turned and looked at her. He grinned.

"Hi...I'm Josephine." She said, in a stunned sort of voice.

"Nick Stokes." He answered with a curious look on his face. "Why aren't you bugging Greg or Gil?"

"Do I really have to?" She asked with a mischevious look on her face.

"No...No I don't think you do." He answered. He smiled back at her, wondering what was going through her mind. "Do you need something?"

"I don't need it...But I'm willing to have it." She answered.

"Then what is it that you need?" He asked.

" You should already know..." She raised a brow in answering this.

"If I profance with my untrustworthiest this hole shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rouch thouch with a tender kiss." Gil spoke. Josephine turned and looked at him.

"Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much which mannerly devotion shows in this: for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch and palm to palm is hole palmers kiss." Josephine answered. She smiled and then ran up to Gil and hugged him. He hugged her back. Everyone was looking at them with a strange curiousity about them.

"Josephine I had a feeling it was you." Gil said.

"How are you?" She said coming out of the hug. "I haven't seen you since freshman year of college year. That was your last year."

"I'm fine." He said.

"That's good...SO you finally got your ear worked on?" She asked him.

"Yes...How are you? Is your mother well?" He asked.

"Yes...She is where she is needed most." Josephine said looking up. She looked back at Gil. He smiled and looked around.

"Go back to work...There's nothing to see here." Gil said looking around.

"Oh Gil...I've missed you so much!" She exclaimed. "Remember when we had Professor Wiggin's for English...I enjoyed that class so much."

"The first day I fell in love with you." he stated.

"I've missed you so much, Gil." She said hugging him again. When she came out he had a smile on his face.

"I miss though's times." Gil said.

"You were my first." She said, blushing a radiant red.

"Yes...You were too...You were a good one too...YOu were really good at scalpling."

"You were great too...Though you were better at DNA...The scalple was better in my hand."

"Yes it was."

Gil and Josephine looked around. People were looking at them again. Josephine looked around at Nick. She smirked and he turned and walked away. When she looked at everyone else they all walked away also. Josephine looked back at Gil.

"So what did you sign up for?" Gil asked.

"Well I talked to the Doc and he has allowed me to fill in for David once Doc leave's..Until then...I have nothing." She stated.

"Well why don't you fill in for Sarah, until she get's back." He asked.

"Gil...Is something wrong?...This isn't like you...Your going to give me a field job the first day here?" She asked.

"Well...You have nothing else to do...Like you said." He said.

"Ok." She said happily. "What's my first assignment?"

"Well...Why don't you work with me and Catherin on a case?" He asked.

"Ok." She said and started to walk away.

"Be ready for anything!" Gil yelled to her. Josephine looked back and noded. She then walked on.

"How do you know him?" She heard Nick ask.

"I met him in High school..His senior year...My freshman...I fell in love with him the day I met him..." She said and turned to Nick with a curious smile on her face.

"Was he your first crush?" He asked.

"Your too curious for your own good." She said seeing Gil walking towards them.

"I'm cuious to only learn more about you."

"Well...Stop..."She said a grimance spreading across her face.

"Josephine I need your help with something." Gil said. Josephine nodded and followed.

"So what's up...What do you need help with?" She asked.

"I didn't. I just heard your and Nick's conversation, and I have a feeling that you were getting mad." Gil answered, once out of Nick's earshoot.

"Oh." She said, grinning. "So what case are you working on?"

"Yesterday a friend of ours car blew up. She died this morning. We're trying to see who did it."

"Where's the car?" She asked.

"In the back...Why?" He asked.

Josephine didn't answer. Instead she walked all the way to the back. She saw everyone there, talking. She grinned and took out her flash light. Walking over to the vehicle. There were little bit's and peice's left of it. She looked around at them all.

"We've looked through everything." She heard a woman's voice say. Josephine just ignored it.

She finally found two wires seperated. She picked them up and looked at them. She put them off to the side and kept looking. A few hour's later she found the bomb. She grinned and picked it up. It was in the most uncommon place ever. It was in the glove compartment.

"Did you find this?" She asked, showing everyone.They al looked stunned. Everyone except for Gil of course.

"Where did you find it?" He asked.

"The glove compartment." She said, ooking at the bomb, "Whoah...Look at this." She turned the bomb around. Gil took a step towards her and looked.

"There's a name on the bomb...I would have thought it would have melted off." Gil said.

"Gil...It's metal." She answered.

"Well get the name and send it with Sarah to trace." Gil said.

Josephine nodded and got out of the car. She was now covered in car ash. Josephine found Sarah talking with Greg about the bomb. She grinned and stopped by them.

"Can we help you?" Sarah asked her.

"Yes. I want you to find this bomber. I found a name on the bomb. Gil wants you to trace it." She said.

"You found a name?" Greg asked.

"Yes..." Josephine said, really wanting to talk sarcastically, but didn't for her own sake.

"Now can you please take it to trace?" She asked, handing it to Sarah.

"Excuse me but you cant tell me what to do." Sarah answered.

"On the contrary." Josephine answered. She turned around and left. Sarah looked after her, in disbeliefe.

"I cant believe her." Sarah said to Greg. Greg shrugged and walked away. Sarah rolled her eye's and walked to the lab.

"Gil!" Josephine called.

"What?" He asked stopping. They were in the hall. Josephine had just finished talking with Nick.

"I need your opion on something." She said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Tonight I have a crush on someone and I'm too shy to ask. How so you think I should ask him?" She asked.

"Why don't you just go up to him and ask him?" He told her, "He might want to go...You never know."

"Ok...Would you like to go on a date with me?" She asked.

Gil looked at her as though she were insane. Josephine waited patentiently for his answer. After a while she got very impatient. She started to tap her foot and cross her arms.

"Ok." He finally answered. Josephine smiled.

"Just tell me when." She said and walked away.

"Hey...Why do I have to come up with the day?" He asked.

"Because your the one with the hour's." She answered, still walking away. She turned around a corner and sighed in reliefe. When she looked back up she was stunned to see Alex right there.

"Lucky little..." Alex didn't finish. Josephine smiled at this.

"Yes I am lucky." Josephine said.


End file.
